Spring fever Revised
by Dreambraider
Summary: Kagome is bespelled during a battle with an oni and is changed overnight. Unfortunatly for Inuyasha, Kagome goes into heat. A youkai heat. One


Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. But I have dibs if anyone finds a live, real one.  
  
Note: I have revised this story. It is longer, much longer, and more detailed now. For every hentai out there who wanted all three days accounted for. well here it is. I just couldn't let myself or them down, since I finally found the time to concentrate for once on my stories. Review please and you might be surprised and get a sequel or side story about the other two. Tootles.  
  
Spring Fever  
  
By Dreambraider  
Inuyasha and Kagome had gone off by themselves to shard hunt to the north while Sango, Miroku, were ordered to find out around Kaede's village, about new shard rumors and then go in the other direction. Shippo was left behind with Kaede in the interest of making more time for the two teams.  
  
Shard hunting had been slow and with all the nice spring weather, the team had split up for the agreed upon length of the two weeks of Kagome's spring break.  
  
Kagome having no problem with this, dressed in her summer attire of jeans and white t-shirt, set off cheerily followed the glowering puppy.  
  
Now they were two days out and the good weather had allowed them to make quite good time, so they were pretty far from the village when the first shard was sensed.  
  
"Inuyasha. A shard." Kagome said as she slowed down from her moderate pace and faced to her right. "Three shards actually, coming fast."  
  
"Alright. Finally something to do!" Inuyasha growled out as he came around Kagome with his sword unsheathed.  
Suddenly a giant oni came crashing out of the forest. His red skin and flaming eyes tracking Kagome with a feral light.  
  
Puzzled, Kagome watched as Inuyasha fought the oni only to be able to see two of the three shards. Telling Inuyasha where the shards were when he asked, but still it wasn't until it was too late, for Kagome to sense the youkai in a nearby tree with the third shard, before it happened.  
  
"Transformous. Transformous. All shall be done, when two become one. Night and day, till three days. May the change take place. What once was sought, now may ye be. May the jewel make be." Chanted the more human, youkai that was covered with a black cloak. Only yellow eyes and sharp claws protruded as the youkai completed the chant and barely had time to react as Kagome screamed. "INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Inuyasha who had just sliced and diced the oni and took the shards from his forehead. Came around at her scream. Sitting in a tree to his left was a chanting youkai, focused on Kagome.  
  
Coming around and jumping up from beside the decapitated oni, Inuyasha watched as the youkai in the cloak moved shockingly fast. As he sliced down and missed hitting the youkai, the necklace around its neck billowed out and tetsusaiga sliced it in two. The shard falling to the ground as the youkai fled. Inuyasha watched with a foreboding feeling as the youkai chuckled and looking pointedly at Kagome before disappearing.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he came upon Kagome who was staring blindly at the spot where the youkai had been chanting with her pack at her feet.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he sheathed his sword and waved his hand in front of her face with a barely covered look of worry.  
  
Blinking a few times. Kagome seemed to come out of her trance and focused intently on Inuyasha before her eyes glazed and looked at him hotly for a moment and then cleared.  
  
Feeling a strange shiver go down his spine for a moment, Inuyasha shrugged off the strange feeling after Kagome shook her head and looked at him again.  
  
"Is it gone Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a puzzled frown as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Its been gone for a little while wench. Are you sure you are ok?" Inuyasha asked, as he looked close with a probing expression at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said as Inuyasha stared intently at her still. Getting annoyed, Kagome shoved the inquisitive Inuyasha away, only to have him hit the ground and shoot up again, annoyed now.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for Bitch?" Inuyasha asked from his outraged position beside her after his meeting with Mr. Ground.  
  
"I told you I was Ok, you didn't have to keep invading my personal space." Kagome said to the twitching hanyou as she ignored him and picking up her bag, walked ahead.  
  
"Grrrrrrr. Here are your shards." Inuyasha said as he leapt forward and grabbing Kagome's hand, stopping her a moment, and deposited the three shards.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she plunked the three into the jar in her pocket before resuming her stride.  
  
Grumbling, Inuyasha walked ahead of Kagome as she lifted her pack higher and followed. "Ungrateful woman. Not one bit of thanks."  
  
"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she caught up with the hanyou who was still grumbling to himself in a low growl.  
  
"I'm fine." Inuyasha said as he kept walking on.  
  
Walking a few more hours, the duo decided to set up camp early since nothing had happened since the oni attack.  
  
"Did you hear any of what that youkai was chanting Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she put on a pot of water for the ramen Inuyasha had requested moments before.  
  
"Not really." Inuyasha said from his cross-legged position on the other side of the fire as he gazed into it, the firelight reflecting off his hair and face softly.  
  
"I didn't have much time to catch it with my concentration on the oni." Inuyasha continued as he looked up briefly at Kagome before refocusing on the fire.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said with a thoughtful look at the fire and then focused on Inuyasha. "I don't remember anything after he started chanting until you asked me if I was ok."  
  
Getting a puzzled frown from Inuyasha, Kagome checked the fire as Inuyasha gazed at her speculatively.  
  
"Maybe we should see what baba thinks." Inuyasha said as he focused his puzzled look back on the fire. "We don't know what his chant was for and I don't want any surprises."  
  
"If sure it was nothing." Kagome said as Inuyasha looked at her with an incredulous look. " I feel fine Inuyasha. Don't worry so much." Kagome said as she smiled reassuringly at the hanyou. "Really."  
  
"If you say so." Inuyasha said grumpily as the timer dinged and Kagome went to retrieve the ramen bowls.  
  
"You'll see. Everything is going to be ok." Kagome said with a wide smile as she returned and filled the bowls with water and gave Inuyasha his bowl to let cool for a while and eat.  
Later that night~~  
  
Inuyasha was in a sturdy tree and Kagome in her sleeping bag near the fire. Everything was quiet and Inuyasha had unintentionally dozed off, when he was suddenly awakened by an odd smell and Kagome moaning his name.  
"Inu. yasha what's wrong with me?" Kagome moaned out muffled, from her sleeping bag.  
  
Inuyasha looked down in puzzlement from his perch. Kagome was all the way in her bag and wreathing, so he couldn't tell by sight what was going on and the wind was too strong to smell the cause from in the tree.  
  
Getting down as the wind shifted suddenly to the south, making his hair dance and shift in the breeze, Inuyasha was suddenly hit by an all too familiar smell, wrapped in one he knew shouldn't be entwined with it.  
  
Eyes widening, Inuyasha began to breath shallowly as he could. Kagome was in heat, but unlike her usual smell, it was wrapped in the stronger and headier scent of a youkai mating heat.  
  
Cautiously stepping over to the girl as he gritted his teeth at his body's automatic reaction, Inuyasha pulled back the top of Kagome's sleeping bag to a heart stopping sight.  
  
Kagome, somehow in the last few hours, had become a hanyou. A hanyou who was even more beautiful than the human Kagome and was in heat and looking straight at him with lust filled eyes.  
  
Looking up at him with caramel colored, slitted eyes, Kagome flicked her sweaty obsidian locks away from her sweaty face as her dog like ears zeroed in on the other hanyou's breathing.  
  
Feeling as if she was on fire from the inside out and feeling the low throb between her legs, Kagome sniffed appreciatively at Inuyasha as she shivered lightly in excitement.  
  
`Dam he smells good enough to eat. ` Kagome moaned in her head as she crawled slinkily out of her sleeping bag and towards the slowly backing up Inuyasha.  
  
Eyes widening, Inuyasha had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from moaning as her scent intensified the closer she got to him.  
  
"What is wrong with me? Help me Inuyasha." Kagome moaned at him with a husky voice that had his groin tightening.  
  
Eyes rolling back for a moment, Inuyasha's body froze as Kagome reached out  
  
and unintentionally brushed against Inuyasha's now rock hard arousal.  
  
"Your in heat Kagome." Inuyasha said in a husky voice as he visibly swallowed and looked down at her as she grasped his leg, sensuously pulling herself up his body.  
  
Much to his dismay, all Inuyasha could do at this point was pant, close his eyes, and try to think of cold things. To not much avail.  
  
"I'm a hanyou aren't I? " Kagome asked in her throaty voice as she noticed her claws and the intoxicating smell Inuyasha was giving off as she righted herself against Inuyasha who was trying to keep still.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha answered in a faint growl as he gritted his teeth and his member bobbed in response to her nearness. `Shit! I need to leave. But If I do she will try to get someone else to make it go away. ` Inuyasha cursed mentally, not liking at all, If Kagome got desperate enough to satisfy the fire with another.  
  
"Why do I feel on fire Inuyasha? How do I make is stop?" Kagome moaned out as she slumped and rubbed against the rigid hanyou that was now her only focus and support.  
  
Gulping deeply and breathing shallow, Inuyasha tried to clear his mind enough to answer her questions as he felt himself harden to an almost painful degree. "You are in a youkai heat and mating is the only way to reduce it. It will last for three days and each day gets worse." Inuyasha said breathlessly.  
  
"Oh." Kagome breathed out as she tried to right her mind even as the feel of Inuyasha clouded it with every movement against her. Hazily she smiled against his throat as she leaned into him with her breath puffing moistly against his fragrant skin. At least she didn't have to worry, she thought as she grinned against his throat with an evil grin as she lightly nuzzled him. Thinking for a moment she wondered to herself, would he do it?  
  
Righting herself and stepping in front of him, also trying unsuccessfully to wipe her sinister grin away. Kagome looked up with as serious an expression on her face that she could manage while leering at him, until his eyes opened under her scrutiny.  
  
Speaking formally, Kagome asked the hanyou something she had been wanting too for awhile. "Will you be my mate Inuyasha?"  
  
Looking dumfounded at the girl turned hanyou, Inuyasha could only gape at her for a moment before squeaking out his protest with a husky catch to it. "But I'm supposed to ask you that."  
  
Smiling wider while unconsciously licking her lips, Kagome could only ask. "Is that a yes?"  
  
Teeth gritted in emotion at the fact that she was so obviously tempting him, Inuyasha's only response was to step forward, tilt her head up and kiss her deeply.  
  
After a few heated minutes while Inuyasha parted her lips and deepened the kiss with his tong probing, Inuyasha finally had to come up for air. Kagome smiled up at him toothily for a moment before smartly asking. "I take that as a yes?"  
  
Growling playfully and nipping at the tip of her nose, Inuyasha lifted Kagome and striding over, deposited her back on her sleeping bag before lifting her and it up.  
  
"We need to find a safe place." Inuyasha said as he scanned the area swiftly with panting breaths as he tried to slow his anticipation and heart rate down.  
  
Finally after dumping water on the fire and lifting her pack to his shoulder he sniffed the air and seemed to pause a moment.  
  
"What about the hut we saw earlier today near those hot springs?" Kagome asked the hanyou as he sped off quickly in the direction of the hut, already having that idea.  
  
Reaching the smallish hut set back into the trees, Inuyasha opened the door to the sturdy windowed structure before closing the door and sinking Tetsusaiga into the bottom of the door. Turning back, Inuyasha allowed Kagome's pack to slide from his shoulder as he deposited her into the far corner of the hut.  
  
Looking down at the feverish Kagome, Inuyasha was suddenly hit by a need to confirm that Kagome knew what this meant to him. "Are you sure you want to do this Kagome? You know what this means. Right?" Inuyasha had to ask as he knelt beside her and locked eyes with her as he held his breath.  
  
"Yes I'm sure and yes I know what this means. " Kagome said as she rose to a kneeling position and caressed his cheek. "I have always wanted to be your mate Inuyasha. I love you."  
  
Hearing this heartfelt declaration, Inuyasha reached across to kiss her passionately. She wasn't the only one to have waited for this day; he was fairly giddy in anticipation and his heart swelled with his love for the girl in front of him.  
  
Plunging his tong into the dark recesses of her mouth and having her tong in his, Inuyasha only faintly recognized as Kagome untied the intricate knots of his kimono and pushed his robes away.  
  
Allowing himself the pleasure, he let his hands roam over Kagome's still covered body, Inuyasha was pleased with the moan that echoed in his mouth as he found and flicked her nipples through her soft shirt fabric.  
  
Then Inuyasha had to moan back as Kagome's hands reached for him and sliding up his chest, circled his own nipples and rubbed a few times before lightly being rolled between her fingers.  
  
Feeling the need for more, Inuyasha broke heated kiss and trailing kisses down her neck, to nibble at the start of fabric.  
  
Grasping the ends of her shirt he pulled up and over her head unclasped the front closures on her bra, before she could react more than to gasp at the feeling of Inuyasha's hands now cupping the silky weight of her breasts.  
  
Ducking down with his head, Inuyasha enjoyed the low keening moan that elicited from her mouth as he encircled her right nipple with his slightly rough tong, before sucking on it for awhile and nipping the end, then moving on to the left one to do the same.  
  
Feeling the pressure building in her lower regions to a higher throb at the new attention, Kagome could only shrug out of her bra as he suckled her breasts. Tangling her hands into his hair, Kagome was surprised at the purr and low moan that came from the hanyou a moment later as she fondled his ears and blew a hot breath into one.  
  
"Ummmmm. Do that again." Inuyasha moaned from his position an inch from her right breast as a thrill went down his spine. Faintly he recalled from a conversation with his father that inu youkai ears were as sensitive a spot as that between the legs. Shivering again, harder this time, Inuyasha could only pant as she put her lips to the edge of his ear and blew into them before nibbling the edge of his left ear.  
  
Pulling away with a gasp after awhile, since her minstrations on his ears was just too pleasurable, Inuyasha tugged at his lower ties as he watched Kagome do much the same with her "Jeans".  
  
After a moment, both were naked and came together in a sipping kiss as Inuyasha lowered his hand to fondle the nub between her legs. Feeling her jerk and moan after he found it in the moist area below her lower hairs, Inuyasha smiled as he pressed his face to her damp neck and nuzzled in satisfaction. He would have to thank Miroku, he had told him something useful for once.  
  
(A/N: Someone brought up a valid point in one of their fan fictions about Miroku. They did find him at a geisha, so it has to point to the fact that he would at least have some experience with women, even if he gets slapped a lot.)  
  
"Please Inuyasha. I can't stand much more." Kagome moaned as Inuyasha fondled her between her legs with mounting enthusiasm, as she got wetter and struggled against him, reaching for his ears in retaliation with her swollen mouth.  
  
Needing to know that she was ready and she was his, Inuyasha stopped the fondling as he kissed his way down Kagome's breasts and stomach, keeping his head away from her heated tries to capture his ears, to come to the place he so wanted to be.  
  
Sniffing appreciatively at the heavy scent of her arousal, Inuyasha nuzzled aside her nether lips and licked her as her hips came up off the floor suddenly with her moaning his name, to his satisfaction.  
  
Hearing her moan louder this time, Inuyasha thrust his tong into her and lapped for a moment, as he got drunk on her smell and taste. Feeling lightheaded a moment, Inuyasha rose up her shaking body again to kiss her and let her taste herself, as he reached up to graze a claw around the edge of her left ear. Hearing her moan, Inuyasha quit kissing and nuzzled her neck as he positioned himself.  
  
"Now Inuyasha." Kagome moaned breathlessly at feeling his tip near her aching core.  
  
Shaking his head stubbornly, since he wanted to go slow her first time, Inuyasha gasped a moment later when Kagome, after giving a low dog like growl of frustration, pushed down on his hips and brought him to hilt.  
  
(A/N: In my story. Kagome has lost her hymen due to all her physical activity. So no pain and all gain. : ) )  
  
`My GOD! ` was all Inuyasha's mind could put together as he rested a moment in his new position in her tight, slick, opening. Closing his eyes he could only purr in satisfaction at the feel of Kagome's tight passage holding him possessively inside her body and allowing the feeling of homecoming to make him smile in contentment.  
  
`Mine, Mine, First, Last, and only mine. Finally!!!!` Inuyasha moaned internally as he took Kagome's lifted and lowered hips as an indication she wanted to continue.  
  
"Yes. Yes. You feel so good Inuyasha." Kagome moaned as the hanyou plunged into her forcefully after retreating the first time.  
  
Eyes rolling back and breath coming out in deep pants, Inuyasha could only revel at the feel of being inside his new mate as shiver after shiver went up his spine.  
  
Feeling her insides begin to clinch after a few minutes of forcefully pounding into Kagome at her breathy pleas of "Harder Inuyasha", Kagome could only moan lowly Inuyasha's name as she tenderly bit the rim of his right ear when it came into reach.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha howled out as the new sensation added to all his present pleasure, heralded the start of his climax.  
  
Viciously while still feeling himself coming into her waiting warmth, Inuyasha nuzzled her head aside and after licking her neck for a short while to moisten her already slickened skin, clamped his canines down at the tendon where her neck and shoulder joined as he rode the wave out.  
  
Jerking, Kagome felt her heat rush to a powerful level as Inuyasha sank his teeth deep. Feeling a warm rush from her womb to the bite area, Kagome could only scream out her climax as Inuyasha, suddenly incredibly relaxed atop the soft body of his mate, fell asleep on her with his teeth still sunk in.  
  
Panting heavily and nuzzling him contentedly in exhaustion and understanding, Kagome didn't mind her mate's weight since he wasn't that heavy and was really warm.  
  
Snuggling into his warmth, Kagome allowed herself to sleep.  
Early the next morning~~  
  
Inuyasha sniffed appreciatively at the heady scent of their lovemaking from his warm position on his side, curled with his back to the wall, in Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
Opening his eyes up drowsily to a half open position, Inuyasha smiled warmly at Kagome before noting her eyes had turned a deep plumb purple.  
  
Rising up on his elbow to look at the crouched and leering Kagome, Inuyasha allowed himself a leering grin in return.  
  
Kagome had apparently gone into the second phase of a youkai heat during their time asleep.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha purred out as he watched Kagome's eyes dilate further before she growled slightly as she came towards him to nuzzle under his chin.  
  
"Inuyasha.. Hummmmm." Kagome muttered while going into a rumbling purr as she continued to nuzzle him affectionately under his chin, butting his head up once in awhile. Slowly, while still unknown to Inuyasha, Kagome wound a strip of fabric from one of her shirts around a fist as she rubbed against him.  
  
Suddenly, in a swift moment, while he was still contented, Kagome grabbed both of Inuyasha's hands and bound him tight before tying him to the tetsusaiga that was still imbedded into the floor.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in surprise as he watched from his prone position of arms above his head and everything bare as he watched Kagome grin wickedly down at him.  
  
"Shhhhhhh. I'm having fun." Kagome purred at him as she crawled over Inuyasha and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Struggling for a small while to test his bonds, Inuyasha realized that Kagome had tied them tight enough and at the right angle, so that he couldn't get free.  
  
"Untie m m me..." Was all Inuyasha could get out a moment later when he realized where Kagome was kissing down towards before his eyes widened in realization. `She isn't really going to do that. Is she?' He asked himself as he wondered how much more Kagome probably knew about this sort of thing than him.  
  
Only to strain up and moan as Kagome reached her destination and pumped him twice with a hand, squeezing with perfect pressure.  
  
Sniffing him lightly with her cheek resting on his thigh, and liking the smell of herself on him, Kagome realized that she had the urge to imprint the taste of that combination on her senses.  
  
Slowly and hesitantly as she watched his reaction, Kagome's tong came out and starting on one side, circled her tong all the way around the base of his shaft and up like a barber pole stripe. Watching him raise up off the floor and moan her name, Kagome rewarded him with a quick suck on the head of his shaft, which only made him moan more as she dipped her head again.  
  
Feeling the deep suction on his member as it sent wave after wave of ecstasy up his spine as she bobbed her head after first giving him a small nip, Inuyasha could only mindlessly follow as his arms strained against the restraints on him.  
  
"Ka go me. Please untie me." Inuyasha panted out weakly as the hanyou girl kept up her pace upon him as he whimpered for mercy.  
  
Deep pull after pull heightened Inuyasha's mounting tension as Kagome kept bobbing her head faster as her hands cradled his balls reverently before sliding under his butt to raise him closer to her and to feel the silky texture of his skin.  
  
"Kagome! Please.. I want to touch you." Inuyasha gritted out as he gasped as Kagome watched his head move from side to side as he squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deep in panting gasps.  
  
Feeling the dampness between her legs from watching her success, Kagome decided to finish this before he talked her into releasing him.  
  
Pulling up more with her hands to raise him further, Kagome plunged down harder and harder on Inuyasha's quivering staff as his hips rose in rhythm to her plunges.  
  
"Oh Kagome." Inuyasha mindlessly moaned out as he felt the tension increase higher at her increased speed and pressure.  
  
Purposefully, Kagome allowed her teeth to lightly graze the top lip of the head of his shaft after a few more plunges as Inuyasha slowly started to moan and his face contorted in concentration.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe the pleasure she was giving him unselfishly. With each bob of her head, Kagome heightened the taunt pleasure echoing through his body as he could only concentrate on the sensation. All things but Kagome and him were hazy in his mind.  
  
Tension reaching the breaking point for him, Kagome suddenly moved her head in a circular pattern for a few strokes before Inuyasha tensed and the tension finally broke.  
  
Waves of heat swept over his body as Inuyasha released deeply into Kagome's mouth as she seemed to drink him up as she jerked for a moment in echoing response. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha in pleasure over the fact that she could feel so good just giving pleasure to her mate.  
  
Finally after what seemed to be hours but was only moments, Inuyasha went limp as Kagome licked her lips and kissed him softly on the mouth as he panted heavily.  
  
Purring deeply, Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's cheek before she could pull back. Nuzzling him back, Kagome reached up and untied Inuyasha who allowed himself to limply lie there as he drowsily pulled Kagome down and carried them both back to the bedding to sleep.  
Hours later both awoke and Kagome made them ramen using the little pit in a far corner of the hut to heat the water.  
  
Several more times the pair made love in the late sunshine as they lay down to sleep right before sun set, content and exhausted.  
  
Briefly Inuyasha wondered as he closed his eyes what would happen tomorrow and worried about Kagome. During the third stage most Youkai females went wild and used their mates hard. Hopefully, Kagome wouldn't set him off or there was no telling whether this hut would be standing on the fourth day. Finally drifting off, Inuyasha smiled, maybe that wouldn't be too bad after all.  
The third day~~  
  
Inuyasha came awake to the double feeling of pleasure as he noted the hot, moist tugging on his left ear as Kagome caressed his already aching member, paying special attention to the head as she rubbed the first milky film over it like lotion.  
  
Gasping at the feel of Kagome nipping him softly on the ear as she switched sides, Inuyasha got a fleeting glance at Kagome's red passion filled gaze.  
  
Eyebrows rose for a moment before he pulled in a deep breath as she started on his right ear after pushing him to his back. Gritting out her name, Inuyasha raised his hands to capture Kagome before she batted them away with a growl.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone of voice as Kagome's response raised his hackles for some unknown reason. Hazily as Kagome drew deep on his ear as her hand clasped around his member to pump him, Inuyasha acknowledged the fact that her scent was stronger towards the youkai side and her aggression just rubbed his instincts wrong.  
  
Growling in warning, Inuyasha forcefully grabbed Kagome and with a swift motion, pulled her underneath him.  
  
Reaching out, Kagome allowed herself the luxury of running her claws lightly down Inuyasha's chest to watch him inhale deeply and growl down at her.  
  
Noting hazily in her mind that he was being dominatingly male, Kagome smiled widely at the pleasure of watching her male become affected by her.  
  
Whining in response to his growl and nuzzling his chest, Kagome watched him relax a little as she nipped at his nipples and listened to him gasp and shiver.  
  
Sniffing lightly, Kagome decided that her male needed to be excited more and his scent needed to change first, before he was aroused enough for her purposes.  
  
Watching him relax his hold, Kagome waited for the exact moment he nuzzled her in return before flipping him under her and growling menacingly down at him and waiting for his reaction.  
  
Under the sudden onslaught and what his instincts screamed at him was a command to submit. Inuyasha scowled deeply before he started to struggle with Kagome to get up and make her submit like his instincts screamed at him to do in response.  
  
Getting frustrated at his difficulty to rise, Inuyasha showed his teeth and growled up at Kagome as she reduced her growl to a deep rumble but still denied him the chance to rise.  
  
Getting slightly angry now at her, Inuyasha never noticed his eyes flash to a deep red as he growled back and struggled some more with better results as Kagome now half heartedly pushed him down.  
  
Finally getting the better of her, Inuyasha flipped them around and growled deeply at Kagome to submit to his authority as he grabbed both her wrists with jerky movements and locked them with one hand above her head.  
  
Struggling to make it believable while fighting off a sigh of satisfaction at his change in smell, Kagome finally allowed herself to whine in response and rubbed herself against him as she whimpered up at him before licking his cheek in apology.  
  
Allowing his growl to finally subside into a deep purr at getting the full youkai Kagome to settle down, Inuyasha found himself undeniably turned on from the encounter.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered out as Kagome rubbed herself enthusiastically against the hard evidence of his joy at dominating her.  
  
Purring deeply, Kagome kissed down the bare chest of her male, as Inuyasha closed his eyes and released her captive hands, allowing her to trail down him from below.  
  
Turning around beneath him for better access, Kagome nudged Inuyasha's hard male member before sucking on it with just enough pressure to make him thrust down and into her moist mouth as he nuzzled into the curls on his side of her.  
  
Feeling a mounting pressure at the feel of her mouth on him again, Inuyasha nuzzled into the curls presented to him as Kagome's lower half wiggled while the rest of her disappeared beneath him.  
  
Taking in the strong scent of their lovemaking on her, Inuyasha nuzzled down and caught the pleasure bud below the fuzz between her legs and watched her squirm and moan deeply with him still in her mouth. Enjoying the vibrations he was creating for her and himself, Inuyasha circled the bud with his tong before lapping at it hard and then sucking on it lightly as he felt the vibrations created by her moan shiver up his back with the pleasure it created as she sucked on him deeper than before.  
  
Getting tired of the small reactions she was getting, Kagome decided to try something new. Lifting a hand, Kagome began to lightly trace her fingers up and down Inuyasha's back and butt before grazing the crack of his butt with a little more pressure.  
  
Eyes widening, Inuyasha wondered at what she was doing as he refocused on the two fingers of his right hand as he gently, as not to scratch her, slipped his fingers into the moist center of her, waiting as she moaned around his member, vibrating him once again.  
  
Pulling off of him for a moment to gasp at the sensation of him rubbing in her special spot and his fingers probing her, Kagome took the time to moisten a finger quite well before returning to pleasuring him.  
  
Feeling her reattach herself to him, and her fingers start to wander again, Inuyasha wasn't prepared at all for the sensation of one slick finger entering him.  
  
Going stiff for a moment, Inuyasha could only gasp as Kagome bobbed her head in time to the finger that was smoothly entering and pulling out.  
  
The double assault had him fighting for air as his tension mounted fast.  
  
Deciding he couldn't take it much longer, Inuyasha reached behind him to remove her hand as he back up and out of her mouth before grabbing Kagome and flipping her over to face the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha panted out with gasping breath as he shivered hard. "I can't wait anymore for you."  
  
Kagome smiled in triumph from her face down position as she felt Inuyasha grab her hips and tilt them up. Getting on all fours, Kagome had little time to brace herself as Inuyasha slammed into her.  
  
Not surprised at the deep growls coming through her chest from above as his mouth clamped hard over the back of her neck that was sure to leave a mark like she had intended, Kagome purred in response as she pushed back and into her male with joy.  
  
"Rrrrrrmmmmmm." Inuyasha moaned into the back of her neck as he felt the first of her internal muscles begin to clamp and milk him with an new iron grip as her body urged him home.  
  
Releasing her to raise upright on his knees, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hips forcefully before pulling her too him with all his might as he slammed into her one last time and for the first time in his life, howled like their was no tomorrow.  
  
Panting and gasping after a few minutes of what seemed a release to top all releases, Inuyasha slumped over and rolled off the already collapsed Kagome who was snuggling into the bedding in contented pleasure.  
  
"Kagome.. I love you." Inuyasha sighed out as he cuddled her close and closed his eyes as he finally recognized a weird scent.  
  
Eyes opening and then widening, Inuyasha studied his extended claws and felt for the extended fangs with his tong before he concluded that he had been and was still in full youkai mode with all his reasoning intact.  
  
Looking down at the youkai girl beside him, he watched as she turned around and grinned widely at him before answering his unspoken question.  
  
"My mate needed the extra push so I wouldn't hurt him this time. So I made him mad." Kagome explained as she nuzzled into him with a contented sigh at her slightly primitive reasoning.  
  
Rubbing his cheek against the top of her head, Inuyasha wondered how much of their time that she would remember if he was remembering everything now. Maybe their lovemaking had changed him somehow, so that he could be this way without going bloodthirsty.  
  
Shrugging it off to question and discuss with Kagome about, Inuyasha slowly allowed his eyes to begin to close as the afternoon sun shown in a dappled pattern from behind the trees and onto the floor near them. Falling asleep in his unchanged youkai form, Inuyasha was content to put the questions off for a while and just get back to cuddling with his mate.  
Finally on the fourth day~~~  
  
Tetsusaiga was removed from the wood flooring, and Inuyasha walked into the sunlight for the first time in days.  
  
Stretching, Inuyasha could only smile contentedly as Kagome came up behind him and hugged him from behind.  
  
"Hello mate." Inuyasha purred out in his hanyou form, as Kagome nipped him through his robes.  
  
"Beautiful morning to you too Inu." Kagome said purring; also back in hanyou form, as she rubbed her cheek over the spot on his back that she had nipped.  
  
"Are you almost ready to restart our search?" Inuyasha said as he turned side ways and nuzzled the ears on top of her head.  
  
"I guess so." Kagome said in an uninterested tone as Inuyasha smiled above her head as he shared a heated look with her.  
  
"We could always just stay here for a little while longer." Inuyasha said in a non-chalont way as he felt Kagome smile as she hugged him from behind.  
  
"Ahhh. So the mighty Inuyasha doesn't want to go shard hunting hu?" Kagome said as she circled him and looked up into his eyes with a gasping expression.  
  
"Humph. " Was Inuyasha's only reply as he grinned back at her with an evil grin before detangling himself from her.  
  
"So does that mean you think we don't need these?" Inuyasha asked as he held up the bottle of shikon shards to shake out of her reach as her eyes widened.  
  
"Give me those back." Kagome said as she jumped up to reach for them. Distantly Kagome acknowledged that she was jumping higher than she usually would if she was human, yet she still could only graze the bottom of the bottle with her claws.  
  
"If you want them you have to get them." Inuyasha said as he promptly showed Kagome the bottle before dropping it promptly into his pants with a toothy grin.  
  
Eyes widened, Kagome could only smile back evilly as she stalked the retreating hanyou before having to go into an all out run to chase after him as he raced in the direction of the hot springs.  
  
Laughing outright at the knowledge of why he was probably going that way, Kagome never noticed the gleaming smile from a tree guarding the clearing. Inuyasha didn't either as he distanced himself as fast as he could towards the sparkling waters.  
  
Looking beside him, the black hooded youkai from earlier could only smile as his mate kissed him tenderly from her spot beside him.  
  
"You did it and now the three days are over with. " The female youkai who was also robed in black said to her mate, as she looked down upon the two from their hidden position downwind from the playing pair.  
  
"You were very clever to make the change right before her heat." The female went on to add as she smiled warmly down. "Also with the jewel fragments in their possession, it will only make the magic stronger."  
  
"Yes I'm good aren't I?" The male asked as he reached into the hood of his mate's robes and rubbed her ear, watching her purr madly.  
  
Hearing the deep rumble from her chest and the affectionate look as she rubbed her cheek against his arm, the youkai could only smile back affectionately.  
  
"Are you ready to go back to the well mate?" The male asked the female as he stood up and pushed back his hood to let his white ears swivel to catch the laughter from far off in the forest before helping his mate up.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. Lets go. I can't wait to get back to the pups. You know how Shippo spoils them rotten." The female said as she turned around and clasped the older Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"No they just know how to make their older brother turn softie." The older Inuyasha said as he smiled with a loving twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Oh. Like you are any different." An older Kagome returned jokingly as she and the older Inuyasha set off towards the well. Laughing and joking the entire way before kissing and dropping into the dark abyss. 


End file.
